Taking Chances
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Oneshot sonfic to Celine Dion's song "Taking Chances." Mimi and Roger are in another pointless spat...so she sings karaoke to him.


A/N: I heard this song on the radio the other day and knew I had to write a songfic to it. It seemed to fit Mimi and Roger the best, so this fic was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, or "Taking Chances" - those belong to Jonathan Larson and Celine Dion respectively.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

The neon lights shown brightly in the dark night as the threesome made their way into the smoky Catscratch Club, their eyes roaming the room for their friends.

"Mark! Roger! Mimi! Over here!"

Maureen stood up, waving furiously from a table right in front of the stage. Joanne had her eyes fixed firmly on her drink, her cheeks red, but Collins was grinning.

Mark led the way to their table, and the three situated themselves between their friends.

"We already got you guys drinks," Collins said, indicating the unopened bottles on the table.

"Thanks," Mimi whispered, reaching for one. Roger pulled it away.

"Mimi, maybe you should get a soda instead," he suggested.

"I want a beer," she muttered.

"You're underage."

"Oh, really, I didn't know that!" she spat, sarcasm laced through her reply. She tugged the bottle out of Roger's grasp and popped the cap on the table edge, taking a large swig. "'s never bothered you before."

For the first time, the others noticed the tension between the dancer and the rocker. Mimi's eyes were red, and Roger's were angry. Joanne glanced to Mark, a question plain on her face.

Mark nodded discreetly. The couple had not been on good terms for the past few days, and it had taken awhile for him to convince them to join the others at the Catscratch for karaoke night - maybe not the best pastime in the first place. Currently, a woman with heavy makeup and a revealing outfit was onstage, crooning some cheap love song. No one was really listening.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Collins cleared his throat and announced he was ducking outside for a joint. Maureen and Joanne were oblivious to the others, making out very publicly. Roger sat glumly, scowling at nothing in particular, while Mimi's fingers fumbled with her purse. Mark felt like an outsider.

"Roger, please don't-" Mimi began suddenly, but he cut her off.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said abruptly, standing and disappearing in the smoky crowd.

Mimi looked like she might cry; indeed, a tear dripped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Mimi…are you okay?" Mark asked hesitantly.

She nodded, managing a watery smile. "I don't know why he's doing this to me. I thought we were cool now." Her eyes found the stage, where Blondie was bowing to the unresponsive audience. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"You'll see."

She had no sooner disappeared than Collins returned. He seemed surprised to see the group had shrunk.

"Where'd they go?" he asked Mark.

Mark shrugged, suddenly wishing he were somewhere else. He hated getting in the middle of his friends' spats. It made him feel helpless, because neither of them would ever reveal the cause of argument, if there even was one.

"What's she doing up there?" Maureen gasped, breaking apart from Joanne and looking up toward the stage. Sure enough, Mimi was standing centerstage, mic in hand.

"I…guess she's singing. It's karaoke night, after all," Mark shrugged, eyebrows raised.

Mimi's face was set, but her eyes were bright as she lifted the mic to her mouth and music began.

Roger slid back into his seat. "What did I miss?" he asked halfheartedly.

His friends pointed to the stage. Roger's eyes widened.

Mimi cleared her throat. "This-this is dedicated to my-my boyfriend," she said haltingly, locking eyes with Roger. The song began.

"Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world."

The audience, who had generally quieted down and actually listened to Mimi – she had an excellent voice and she was pretty – applauded. There were even a few wolf-whistles (two of them Maureen and Collins). Mimi smiled and bowed.

Roger's eyes were shining, and his shoulders had lost that customary angry posture. He stood and made his way over to Mimi as she left the stage.

"Mimi-" he began, "You were – great. You really were."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I've been acting like this lately. Sometimes, I feel…well…you don't deserve it, and I'm sorry. I love you."

His tone was so honest and uncharacteristically lost that Mimi had to smile. She pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay…I forgive you. I love you, too." Her lips crashed against his in a hungry kiss, and together they left the club.

Mark stared after them. "I don't get it," he said finally.

Collins chuckled. "You will, boy. Someday, you will."

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
